


Different kinds of pain

by Kayama



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-29
Updated: 2005-05-29
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayama/pseuds/Kayama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley/Spike h/c story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different kinds of pain

__

_Thanks to Lilacgirl for the beta_

When Spike saw Wesley being thrown into a wall, the first thing he wanted to do was take the huge, slimy demon apart with his bare hands. The second thing was to run over and make sure Wes was alright. Spike quickly glanced over to see that Gunn had already run over to fallen man to help him get back on his feet. 

"I'm quite alright Gunn, thank you" Wesley shrugged off the helping hands and hefted is crossbow ready to throw himself into the fight again. He could still feel the rough stone imprinted in his back. He had felt the tentacle of the demon slice through his flesh and felt something hot trickle  
down the back of his head. But at the moment he had other concerns. Namely a demon who was about to kill his friends. 

Gunn snorted but said nothing. Manly pride was not something you fooled with. He held on tight to his hubcap axe making sure to cover Wesley's back. Manly pride  
or not, his friend was anything but 'quite alright'. The mixed smell of the demon and sewers assaulted his nostrils, he wrinkled his nose. Gunn could only  
imagine what it would be like for the two vampires with their enhanced sense smell.

Angel in the mean time had managed to slice one tentacle of the slimy demon. "A little help here!" Hefting his broadsword he went for a second tentacle. He  
grimaced when slime covered his leather coat. Cursing he wiped it off fast and attacked the demon with a vengeance, making sure to jump out of the way of the splattered slime this time. 

Gunn and Spike both rounded the other side of the demon and started to slash away at it. Spike keeping one eye on Wesley. The demon was beginning to show signs of getting tired. Bleeding grayish slime out of the stump of the missing tentacle, it roared in pain. 

Trembling Wesley had brought up his crossbow and was aiming for the demons throat. He hoped his aim wasn't too far off, he was shaking like a leaf. Cold sweat broke out and he was beginning to feel dizzy. He focused as much as he  
could, aimed and fired. The arrow hit the demon directly in the throat, taking it down with one shot. A jolt of joy went through him, letting out a relieved but shaking breath he sagged against the dirty wall.

Angel brought down his sword dislocating the Demons head from the rest of its body with one blow. They leaned back to watch their handy work, panting heavily  
from the fight, but looking at each other triumphantly.

"Yo, we kicked ass!" Gunn smirked at Angel, who grinned back. The older vampire was almost sure Gunn was going to ask him to 'high five', a gesture he had never understood

Spike however only had eyes for Wesley as he quickly rushed over. He slid over the slime of the now quite dead demon, trying not to fall down. The smell of his lovers blood almost made him panic, but he pushed it down quickly.

"You okay pet?" His hand went to bruised face, stroking it softly. He saw that his partner's eyes were filled with pain. Typical of Wesley however, he had put up a brave front. It was moments like this that made the vampire aware of his lovers mortality. 

"Yes Spike, I'm fine" Wesley spoke through thin, tight lips. He was holding the lapels of his jacket tightly together, obviously covering something up. He tried to smile at Spike but failed miserably. He could still feel the  
blood at the back of his head sluggishly make its way down. He swayed a bit but pressed his back harder against the wall, pretending not to be dizzy. The smell of the dead demon combined with the sewers however made him him feel nauseating. He quickly swallowed down the urge to vomit.

"Love I can smell the blood, lets see what you are hiding," Spike gently pulled away Wesley's hand and discovered the bloodstain that had begun to form just below his ribcage. Cursing under his breath he tried to push the  
green shirt up to take a closer look at the damage. He was fairly sure that it wasn't the only damage been done to the body of his mortal.

"It's nothing Spike," the ex-watcher tried to smile again, "Just a little scratch." He couldn't hold back a small cry however when the vampire prodded the damaged area. A sharp pain flashed through his body, making him even more sick. The smell was becoming unbearable and black spots were dancing before his eyes. 

Angel and Gunn had come over as well and stared at their wounded friend. "Scratch, my ass" Gunn scoffed. He wiped the slime of his axe on a dirty rag he found lying on the ground. 

Angel searched Wesley's face which had gone paler than either vampire. "You got thrown into a wall Wes, stop being so stubborn and let Spike take a look?" He could smell his friends blood and uneasiness just as well as he  
figured the younger vampire could. 

Wesley stubbornly tried to hold his hand over the wound. Suddenly the black spots dancing infront of his eyes became bigger and all energy left him, his legs went like rubber. Spike caught him before his face met the dirty sewer stones.

"Stubborn wanker" Spike grumbled, cradling Wesley gently in his arms. He pushed his hands through the wet hair to have it emerge red with blood. "Stupid sod" He got to his feet carrying his lover like the precious bundle he was  
to him.

"The hospital?" Angel looked at the other vampire questionably. He already knew the answer, but it was out of his mouth before he could stop it. He looked on worried as he saw how carefully the younger vampire got to his feet,  
cradling their wounded comrade, their friend.

"You know how he feels about those, he'll rip our bloody heads off if he wakes up there," Spike started walking toward the exit making sure not to bump his precious burden into anything. "I'll just bring him home and take  
care of him there" There was a small touch of worry in his voice, even though he had done his best to hide it. After all he had an image to uphold.

Gunn shrugged and followed the bleached blond out off the sewers. He made a face when he spotted a dead rat, scrunching up his nose at the smell that didn't get any better. No matter how long you stayed down here to fight. Actually it became worse every time they went down there.

Angel looked at the dead slime demon and then at the retreating backs of his friends. "I'll guess we'll take care of you later" He muttered at the demon and then sped up his pace to catch up with his friends. The slime and  
dirt of the sewer squishing under his shoes. 

Wesley hadn't woken up during the ride home, nor while he was carefully carried up the stairs and deposited on the bed. Spike quickly undressed his partner and took in the damage. Broken ribs, multiple bruises, a cut on the back of his head and a nasty looking deep cut just under his ribcage which needed stitching. "Stubborn Wanker!" He muttered under his breath as he made his way over to the bathroom to get the first aid kit.

He returned to find a groggy Wesley trying to get up. "Lay down pet, you can drop the stubborn act here its just you and me." He quickly made his way over to the bed, carefully sitting down so not to cause his lover any more  
pain. Worry was etched all over his face. He had let the mask drop as well when it was just the two of them. That was one of the things he loved about this relationship. He could be himself around Wesley, he didn't have to pretend to be the big bad, the strong independent vampire who didn't need anyone.

Wesley gave him a small smile while trying to sit up. He winced as his broken ribs protested painfully. "I guess its a bit worse then I thought." A wave of nausea hit him again and he quickly swallowed it down. It felt like he had been run over by a truck, although he gathered being thrown into a wall would be almost a close second. He smiled sheepishly up at his lover and tried to look at the damage done to his body. "Why am I naked Spike?" He blinked up at his lover.

"Other then the fact that I like you naked?" Spike grinned.  
"Because I had to see how badly hurt you were, since you would try to hide it as usual," he lectured. He didn't like it when Wesley tried to hide anything from him. It made him feel helpless. He understood why his lover did it. Wes didn't want anyone to think he wasn't capable to take care off himself, Wes didn't want to feel inadequate. But to Spike, Wesley was anything but inadequate. He thought that his partner was very capable to take care of himself and of his friends. Spike owed his life to him on several occasions. Just because Wes had stopped him from barging into a fight without a plan.

Wesley had the courtesy to look guilty. "I'm not doing it on  
purpose," he whispered and lied back on the bed when gentle hands pushed him down carefully. He could feel every bone in his body, especially his broken ribs. Breathing was a task with those, as he had found out on many previous occasions. He tried to blink back the tears that sprang in his eyes as a reaction to the pain. His father had always told him that real men didn't cry no matter what. It was so drilled into him that he forgot that he didn't have to be like that anymore. Spike wouldn't think any less of him.

"I know love, but when its just you and me you can stop pretending," Spike wiped a stray tear from his lovers face and smiled. "Its okay pet, no pretending here remember?" He got out the bandages and alcohol. "Here let me take care of you, that cut will need stitches" He pointed at the  
angry looking cut on Wesley's midsection. Gentle hands started to work on the battered body.

Wes groaned, as another scar was added to the collection. He tried to relax as Spike went to work fixing his damaged body. He gritted his teeth as he felt the needle poking through his skin. One would think he'd be used to that by now. Wesley sucked in his breath as Spike wrapped his ribs as gently, but tightly as he could. He didn't even notice that more silent tears of pain had rolled down his cheeks. 

After it was done Spike settled Wes back on the bed and drew up the covers. He quickly undressed and crawled next to him, cradling Wes lovingly in his arms. He enjoyed the heat that came from the other mans body. It made him feel alive, it confirmed to him that the other man was still alive. He listened to the heartbeat that was so distinctly Wesley's. He leaned over and kissed Wes softly on his forehead and licked away the salty tears.

"Trying to kiss away the pain?" Wes smiled tiredly at him. He loved moments like this. Even though the pain now dominated his body. Cuddling with his bleached vampire was one of his favorite past times, next to the sex off course. But there wasn't going to be any of that any time soon, so he might as well settle for the next best thing.

"Is it working?" Spike raised his eyebrow looking into the blue orbs of his partner. He took in the smell of the antiseptic alcohol. He didn't like that smell, but it was already pushed away by the smell which was Wesley. Earl  
grey tea, mint mouthwash, books and scones. He listened to the rush of the blood running through the veins, the steady heartbeat. All telling him that after some good rest time his Wes would be alright. And he was going to make  
sure the stubborn sod would get that rest, even if he had to tie him to the bed. 

"Its a start," Wesley murmured sleepily, "Don't stop now." His  
eyes were drifting close and he snuggled against the vampire's chest as much as his damaged body would allow. His ribs and stitches protested but he didn't care, he wanted to be as close to Spike as possible. He could still feel Spike kissing him while he drifted off to sleep. Feeling safe in the arms of the vampire. 

"Don't worry pet," Spike whispered kissing Wesley's soft lips,  
"I'll never stop." His hands softly caressed the bruised face taking in the relaxed features. Wes looked so peaceful when he was asleep. The almost permanent frown was gone, he looked so young, so vulnerable. "I'll be here  
for as long as you're alive." A silent tear fell down his face. Because he knew that one day, Wesley would not be in his arms getting better, he would be gone. And that was a whole different kind of pain altogether.


End file.
